The Last Speedster
by Arsalaami
Summary: A story following the adventure of Vanessa Abbott as she meets the Flash and learns how she is the last embodiment of the speedforce. Story starts around the beginning of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's me, your wonderfully charismatic (not really) author. Since, this is my first story please give me some feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Now onto the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Vanessa Abbott (Currently). Everything else belongs to DC, CW or is assumed to be in the public domain**

 **(Wow, I'm not half bad at disclaimers)**

 _*Record Scratch*_

 _*Freeze Frame*_

Hi, My name is Vanessa Abbott, and I'm falling from 30,000 feet in the air while wearing a suit that you would normally see at a cosplay convention. How did I get here? Well, it's a rather long story that involves my mother getting kidnapped, meeting a superhero, and learning how to run REALLY fast. But let's slow down a bit.

Like I said, I'm Vanessa Abbott and I'm about 15 years old. **(A/N I'll explain why she doesn't know how old she is later)** I'm 5'6" with a pretty slim figure. I did track every day after school so I'm fairly fit. I have long blonde hair and a fair complexion. I look pretty normal at first glance, just your average highschool student. But I'm not what I look like.

After school I would come home to what should be a normal family, except it wasn't. My life had been going great up until I was 12 years old. Me and my little brother Jason got along great, my parent loved each other and us more then anything and we had a pretty good amount of money. Then my father was diagnosed with leukemia.

My father's health slowly got worse, and as it detoriated my mom sunk into a state of depression. She went to a therapist who gave her some pills that she became dependent on. She could barely get through the day without her medicine. So with my father in the hospital and my mother not moving from her bed I took over as head of the house.

We were living off of the money my parents had saved up as well as donations from people through the internet. But because of this we had to move from our large house in a nice neighborhood to a tiny apartment in a complex where finding someone passed out in the hallway was a normal occurrence. We lived like this until I was 14 years old. That's when my life tuned upside down.

 **Aaaand there's chapter one!! I hope you all enjoyed it. I before I end though, I want to talk a bit about something. I just want to say that I talk about things like luekemia and drugs. These are kind of touchy subjects and I might have made some mistakes while talking about them, so I'm sorry about that. I don't mean to offend anyone looking, so go ahead and correct me if you see any mistakes. So yeah, serious stuff over. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite and stuff. Stay tuned!**

 ** _-Mr Author Dude_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back all! Hope your all having a great day/night or whenever it is for you. I'm writing this to say that I have a Wattpad account by the same name as this one where I write non-fiction stuff. so go check me out I've there. And again reviewed are greatly appreciated!** **=**

Fourteen years old. Doesn't sound like much does it. Just another year closer to heading out into the real world, one year closer to having to figure things out alone, one year closer to the end of your life. Ok, so maybe it is a big deal, but we didn't do much for my 14th birthday. When you can barely afford to live you tend not to think about birthday.

So on April 12th I woke up nice and early, but instead of reveling in the fact that I was 14, I got straight up to make sure my mom was ok. I slowly inched open the door so I didn't wake Jason up. the two of us had to share a room, but I didn't mind really. I never really liked being alone in the dark at night, so this solved that. I crept through the small hallway and opened the door to my mom's room. She was out cold. I snuck back out and padded through the hallways to the bathroom.

I washed up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Eggs and some cheap juice packs for me and Jason, and a granola bar for Mom. Jason stumbled down the stairs groggily and plopped down in his chair, but not without giving me a brief hug and mumbling a quiet happy birthday. I put his plate of eggs down in front of him and started making the two of us lunch for the day. Sadly my birthday isn't it important enough for me to stay home from school.

Jason flipped the TV onto the news. for an 11 year old he was incredibly interested in current events. I looked over at the TV and saw a picture of a blue streak followed by a read streak. I looked a bit closer and found that this was in Central City, and the red streak was the newly dubbed "Flash" the blue streak on the other hand was still unknown. I felt an unsettling feeling in my gut, but put it off to nerves because of my birthday. I threw a final bag of potato chips into Jason's lunch box and tossed it to him. Then I finished up my breakfast and ran into my room to get changed into my school uniform.

As I slipped on my tie I thought about The Flash. What was he? A hoax? Could it really be a superhero? I finished changing and ran downstairs. "I'm heading out" I called to Jason from the door. He gave me a brief nod and got up to go get changed himself. As I opened the door I heard Jason cry "Wait sis". he was holding my lunch bag with a but of a smirk on his face. "wouldn't want to be hungry on you big day" he said with a smile on his face. The he tossed it to me.

I watched it as it followed a gentle arc, but halfway through it's journey something happened. It stopped. I blinked, not sure what was going on. I looked at Jason who still had his smile plaster on his face. I was about to say something when everything went back to normal, and I managed to catch the bag. "Bye Jason", I managed to stutter as I ran out of the apartment and to the bus stop. What could be happening to me?

 **And there's Chapter 2 for all of you! I hope you enjoyed it. Normally I'd write a longer note here but I'm feeling way to lazy (lol) so um, favorite and follow and review! See you all later.** **~Mister Author Dude**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of the Last Speedester! I know its been a little while, but I have finally got a laptop, meaning I can write a lot easier. And although I still wont be updating as much as I'd like, it should be more often. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :-)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Vanessa Abbott (Currently). Everything else belongs to DC, CW or is assumed to be in the public domain  
**

I arrived at the bus stop, and was greeted by my friend Elizabeth. She gave me a hug and handed me a small parcel wrapped in kitten wrapping paper. I smiled at her and tore open the packaging to find a lovely blue sweater. I thanked her and we chatted until the bus pulled up a moment later. We boarded the bus and we're greeted by my other friend Mike. We sat down to him, and he passed me a small card. I opened it, and out fell a 100 dollar bill. I gasped and looked at him, confused as to why he gave me such a large amount of money. "I never know what kind of presents girls like, so I figured you could just buy it yourself." He said, with a big grin on his face. I gaped at the money for another moment, then pulled him into a tight hug. He knew money was tight for us, so he gave me a lot to help out. I let go of him, and a minute later the bus pulled up at the school. We all stood up, left the bus, and walked on to the school grounds. As we entered the school I was greeted by a small cheer from all of the people that knew me. I was far from "popular", but no one really hated me. I smiled and waved at everyone, then me and Mike rushed into our first class, which was Math, and sat down right as the bell rang. The next hour went without anything out of the ordinary, and I had put the strange frozen moment down as my imagination. So we left math and I rushed over to science, which me and Elizabeth shared. But as I was walking through the halls it happened again. I looked up from my phone, and saw that everyone around me had frozen. I walked over to the nearest person at waved my hand in front of them, trying to see if this was just a prank. It wouldn't be the first time too. Nothing happened, so I slowly backed away and suddenly things continued on as normal. I stood in place for a moment, then continued to science, trying to figure out what had happened. I was going to tell Elizabeth about, but she had an asthma attack, and was absent. I sat in my seat and a second later, Mr. Price walked into class and busied himself with the board. The room quieted a little for him, since the class knew he often had enjoyable classes planned for us. He finished with the board and stood to the side. "Today we're going to be doing a little physics, but since I know none of you enjoy it, we're going to do it by talking about that superhero person thing in Central City" There were some mixed emotions to that, but the class remained mostly silent. "So, to start, can someone explain who the superhero person I talked about is?" Someone raised their hand and said "The superhero you're talking about is called the flash. No one really knows what or who he is, but he's helped a lot out in Central City. The reason he's so special is because he's extremely fast. So he has like, super speed or something" The class nodded in agreement, and waited for Mr. Price to say something. Instead he just smiled and played with his phone. We waited a couple of minutes, until someone asked him what he was doing."He's been waiting for you all to notice" said a voice from the back of the class. Everyone turned around and standing there was none other than the Flash himself.

 **And BOOM cliffhanger, kind of. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it feels a bit rushed to me but im not sure, so please make sure to review and favorite so I know what you think!**

 **~Mister Author Dude**


End file.
